


Let's finish the rewatch

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M, but they are cuddling and they also kiss, idk they're basically just watching GoT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: WhiteJo and Darryl finish their "Game of Thrones" rewatch and comment a little about it while cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Minor spoilers (I think) for GoT s6-  
> *I don't think it's necessary to watch the show to get the idea, it's basically fluff*  
> The title sucks because I had no idea how to name this fic but the summary pretty much says it all. I had to use the fact that it's canon that Darryl watches GoT and I feel like WhiteJo would too, so this is just a silly idea that crossed my mind.  
> Also, I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> I hope they don't seem ooc, enjoy!

**Let's finish the rewatch**

They were lying in bed, White Josh in Darryl's arms. Madison had been put to bed for a while now, and they had things to do, not appropriate for children.

Yes, they had to continue their "Game of Thrones" marathon.

"Okay, so which episode was the last one we watched yesterday?" WhiteJo asked. They were now on season 6 and close to the finale.

"I think it was _Blood of My Blood_ , the sixth one. You know, the one with Tommen sending Jaime to Riverrun after he tried to rescue Margery."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Should we finish our rewatch tonight?"

"Sure, why not."

"I'll probably regret this tomorrow dude, we won't sleep our 8 hours." WhiteJo said with a smile and glanced at Darryl.

"Oh, come on." Darryl replied, rolling his eyes. "Just hit the play button and let's watch this."

They exchanged a sentence or two during the episodes but when they got to episode 8, _No One,_ either of them could keep their mouth shut for long. At least not in a particular scene.

"I totally relate to Bronn in this scene." Darryl said.

"I know right! Pod's face kills me every time. They should get together for once and for all, I mean, Brienne was completely lost when she saw Jaime riding a horse."

A few minutes later the voice of Jaime Lannister could not be heard when he said _"It's yours. It will always be yours."_ because Darryl and WhiteJo quoted it out loud. They laughed after that and held each other tighter for the rest of the scene. Darryl gave WhiteJo a forehead kiss.

"I'd missed them together, so this episode is a blessing because of this reunion." WhiteJo commented.

They were finally watching the season finale, each of them as tense as when they had first watched it.

"If there's one thing I'll never forgive on this show it's the fact that Loras' curls are gone." WhiteJo said.

"I agree, that was awful." Darryl added. "You know what else bothers me? What Tommen does next. Now Cersei is Queen Regent, just like she wanted."

"I feel like she became exactly what Jaime tried to avoid by killing Aerys, you know?"

"Yep, I think he should run away and be with Brienne." Darryl said and shred a smile with his boyfriend. "Also, it makes me happy that Tyrion feels appreciated for once. My lion." That last part made WhiteJo laugh.

WhiteJo turned off the TV. "Hopefully _your lion_ " WhiteJo said grinning "will be heard, he has much to offer."

"He does. And it was fun watching this show with someone, you know. I'm glad that someone was you." Darryl's eyes were looking down, not making contact with Josh's, who then proceeded to rise his chin and kissed him softly.

"I love you Darryl. And I love doing marathons with you."

"I love you too Jo. We should get some rest now, you have to make it on time _gym instructor_."

"Yes, yes, at least it was worth it _my lion._ "

"Oh please, don't call me that, I'm not a Lannister." Darryl seemed offended.

"As you wish." He kissed him on the cheek and turned off the bedside lamp.

"You may not have Oathkeeper, but you certainly have my heart."

"What was that Darryl?" WhiteJo asked, smiling in the dark.

"Well, wasn't that what Jaime meant when Brienne tried to give him back the sword?"

"Okay, I really think you should sleep now." WhiteJo replied, still smiling. "But you're right. And my heart will always be yours D."

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to contribute with this fandom, I can't stand the fact that it has less than 100 fics and there are just a few about Darryl x WhiteJo.  
> I promise I'll write more about these two, and not around GoT but I had to do this and maybe my thoughts on the finale were reflected (and didn't know if either of them is a reader so I chose not to mention ASoIaF).  
> I hope you liked it ˄.˄


End file.
